


untitled

by venomedveins



Series: tumblr prompts & drabbles [9]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nipple Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomedveins/pseuds/venomedveins
Summary: could you do a nagron prompt where Nasir has nipple piercings to match the lingerie he wears for Agron <3





	untitled

“How sensitive are they?” Agron’s breath is hot, damp from sucking kisses along the length of Nasir’s sternum. He’s left a trail of marks, little breadcrumbs like a path to Nasir’s quivering stomach.

“Very,” Nasir hisses, heels dragging along the sheets. He can’t get his footing, stockings too smooth against their satin sheets so he ends up just spreading them, letting Agron settle further between.

He’s wearing thigh highs, black and mesh with a thick band of lace around the top. Agron has already soaked them, sucking on the skin above and biting into the soft flesh. The garter belt around his waist is complicated, crisscrossing straps of ebony and crimson. The briefs underneath are sheet, tied on the sides with two thin straps.

“They’re very pretty,” Agron gently brushes the tip of his thumb over the silver ring through Nasir’s nipple, watching as the small red stone glitters in the light. It’s twin hardens in response too, tightening around the new piercing. “Are you sore?”

“Yeah,” Nasir nods, licking over his lips, “You should kiss them better.”

Agron raises an eyebrow, movements slow and considering as he leans up over Nasir again. His mouth is soft, warm and gentle as he laps across the left ring, tracing it with the tip of his tongue. Nasir hisses, fingers curling tightly in the sheets, before whimpering when Agron presses his mouth down, sucking in gentle pulls. He keeps his green eyes on Nasir, watching carefully as the flush on his cheeks spreads, coloring down his neck.

“Agron,” Nasir whimpers, body writhing from the sharp mixture of pain and pleasure.

“It’s alright,” Agron ghosts his breath across his nipple again, moving down until he’s even with Nasir’s waist again. Holding his hips, Agron laps under the thick lace of Nasir’s garter, taking the string between his teeth. Agron tugs, watching as the briefs fall open on one side. “Let me show you what else I can do with my mouth.”


End file.
